Users often edit digital photographs or videos. In general, the process is as follows. The user opens a digital photograph. The user then has the ability to apply various edits to the photograph. These edits include changing the colors, changing the texture, making corrections, actually editing the photograph, or making other changes. As the user applies each change, the photograph changes. Some editing tools permit the user to undo each of the edits that have been applied.